Red plants
uses the Lightning Armor to safely pass through a tunnel of these red plants.]] Red plantsMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide (titled Raiz in the internal dataIt should be noted that the word "raiz" is Spanish for "root".), originally known as bushesNintendo Power Issue 31, are a species of hazardous plants on SR388. Description Due to the lack of color palette on the original Game Boy, the red plants initially appeared as colorless bushes in Metroid II: Return of Samus. These plants grow in the Metroid-infested caverns of Phase 2 and Phase 3, often serving as an environmental hazard as Samus Aran hunts down and battles these Metroids. The entrance to the Phase 7 ruins is also overgrown with these bushes. They appear as clusters of briar-like growths, and are described in Nintendo Power walkthroughs as having thorns which will damage Samus if she attempts to walk through the plants. Samus Aran can shoot at them to destroy them, allowing her to pass through the area unharmed. These plants reappear in the official remake Metroid: Samus Returns, where they now appear as purple and red-colored plants that give off a reddish glow. In addition to their original habitat in the depths of Area 1, these red plants are now found in narrow tunnels throughout the planet. These plants often block alternative passages and access to power-ups. Samus can no longer destroy these plants, and no Suit upgrade can negate their damage. The only effective protection against them is the Lightning Armor Aeion ability, which gradually depletes her Aeion Gauge instead of her Energy Meter. Official data ''Nintendo Power'' issue 31 "The bushes are loaded with damaging thorns. Blast them with your beam if they get in the way and you'll weed whack 'em. The liquid can't be blasted." Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ;Inhabitants & Eco Systems of SR388 (p. 24) :"Red plants are seen frequently along the interior of the planet. They're extremely toxic, damaging you even through the Power Suit. They don't do a lot of damage, but more often than not, if you find a red plant, you can expect a whole slew of them to follow. They typically line narrow passages, which means you have to run through an entire stretch of them to get to the other side. If you're not careful, red plants can catch you off guard." Trivia *The toxic Venom Weeds found on Tallon IV in Metroid Prime and on Aether in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes resemble red plants as they both have a red color and produce a toxic substance that can damage Samus' Power Suit. The only difference is that Venom Weeds will retract into the ground if shot, temporarily allowing Samus to move through the area, while red plants remain and must be bypassed or simply avoided. Interestingly, both plants were found on planets that housed Chozo colonies. Gallery Phase 2 Metroid Nest.gif|Bushes in Phase 2 File:Vegetation patch in Phase 3.png|Bush sprites (colorized) MSR Area 1 Alpha and Red Plants.jpg|Red plants in Area 1 Metroid Samus Returns Alpha battle concept art.png|Red plants concept art Raiz texture.png|"Raiz" textures References and footnotes Category:Species Category:Plantlife Category:Obstacles Category:SR388 Category:Surface Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 6 Category:Area 7 Category:Area 8 Category:Poisonous Flora, Fauna, and Fungi